Bobby
by babblesdotcom
Summary: This is Ric Lansing Jr.'s Story. His mother has died and his fathers in jail for her murder. Can he forgive his father?


Bobby  
  
Bobby pleaded guilty to the charges that they read  
  
Richard Lansing, you've been charged of Murder in the First Degree. How do you plead? Guilty,Your Honor. You are sentenced to life in prison.  
  
As they led him from the courtroom, a young voice turned his head  
  
A little boy, dressed in blue, was standing at the rail  
  
He said "I hope they kill you, I hope you go to hell"  
  
They cuffed him and began to take him away when he heard a young boys voice. He turned his head and saw the spitting image of himself with Elizabeth's fiery blue eyes and stubborn lips. Their son was dressed in all blue standing by Nicholas& Emily Cassadine with Lucky&Luke Spencer. He stood up on the rail and yelled, "I hope they kill you, I hope you go to hell." "Ric,get off of there!" "Stop it!" Emily scolded  
  
They put Bobby in a jail with forty other men  
  
They all knew what he had done, they were glad to take him in  
  
They'd all seen the headlines about Bobby and his wife  
  
How they loved each other, and how he took her life  
  
Day after day, he sat alone  
  
Night after night, they'd hear him sing his song (he'd sing)  
  
He went into the jail with forty other men. Hey,man,sorry about your wife. A tall black man said who had the cell beside him. Ric just nodded. He knew about all of them must know about what he'd done to Elizabeth. Day after day he sat alone playing his guitar and singing his song. He's sing:  
  
Baby, I'll take care of you, I'll never let you down  
  
No harm will ever come to you as long as I'm around  
  
I am not afraid of what people say or do  
  
The only thing I fear is being here...without you  
  
The little boy dressed up in blue grew up to be a man  
  
  
  
The little boy in blue grew up to be a man. He became a lawyer and was going to find a way to punish his father.  
  
When he fell in love himself, he came to understand  
  
One day he was walking along the docks of Port Charles when he bumped into a beautiful brunette. "Hey, watch where you're going!" "You're the one that wasn't looking!" They looked at one another and laughed. "I'm sorry for nearly running over you, Ms..." "Names Liz Webeck." She stuck her hand out. He took her hand and shook it. "I'm Ric Lansing."  
  
How it was that Bobby took the life they both adored  
  
Cause Bobby couldn't stand to see her suffer anymore  
  
From that day on they spent nearly every minute together. He popped the question on their 6th month anniversary. He then understood how his father could take the life they both adored. He couldn't stand to see her suffer anymore.  
  
He took out the papers from the trunk beneath his bed  
  
And all the years just disappeared as through his tears he read  
  
They sat down and took all the old papers from the trunk. He read through them and all his anger went away as he sobbed on them.  
  
The stories of the accident that robbed his mama's mind  
  
And the man who held her in his arms and chose to cut the line  
  
And the one about the man who sits alone  
  
Year after year, singing his song (he'd sing)  
  
He read how she was in an car accident and how she became a vegetable. His Dad had cut the line even against her wishes and how he held her tight and pulled her life support How his father sang everyday,year after year the song he used to sing to her. He'd sing:  
  
Baby, I'll take care of you, I'll never let you down  
  
No harm will ever come to you as long as I'm around  
  
I am not afraid of what people say or do  
  
The only thing I fear is being here...without you  
  
The young man drove his car up, and parked outside the gate  
  
They led him to a cold gray room, the guard told him to wait  
  
When the guard brought Bobby in, the young man finally knew  
  
He still missed his mama, but he'd missed his daddy too  
  
And when the guard left the two of them alone  
  
He took Bobby in his arms, and the young man sang the song  
  
  
  
Ric drove his car to the jail and parked outside the gate. The guard led him to a cold gray room and told him to wait. When the guard brought Ric in, he finally knew. He still missed his Momma but he missed his Daddy too. When the guard shut the door. He took Ric in his arms and sang to him. He sang:  
  
Daddy, I'll take care of you, I'll never let you down  
  
No harm will ever come to you as long as I'm around  
  
You have taught me not to fear what people say or do  
  
The only thing that hurts is being here...without you 


End file.
